Emmy Awards 2011
by Crisp2
Summary: Como seria um número musical do Glee Club na maior premiação da tv, o Emmy? Ah... só lendo pra saber!


Esse ano o cerimonial de premiação do Emmy Awards ficará a cargo da Fox, tendo a nossa querida Jane Lynch como anfitriã. Não sei se eu por ser Gleek, mas acho que ia ser muito legal se tivesse pelo menos um numerosinho musical de Glee envolvendo a treinadora Sue Sylvestre e sua insistente perseguição ao nosso queridíssimo grupo. Pois bem, cá entre nós, duvido que tenha algum número, por isso, aqui vai uma fic imaginando como poderia ser. Como sempre, não detenho nada e nem ninguém. Bem que eu queria...Enfim, comente. Beijos!

**Emmy Awards 2011: Uma Premiação pra Ficar na História!**

Começa o cerimonial de premiação do Emmy Awards com seu tradicional número de abertura. E como já era esperado, sendo Jane Lynch a anfitriã desse ano, a edição do show foi lá em Glee, de onde vem a estrela, a eterna e maquiavélica Sue Sylvestre. Começa com a imagem dos 'losers' do Glee Club espionando a treinadora: Puck e Quinn. Ao perceber que ela levanta da cadeira correm direto pra sala do coral. Lá encontram os outros, uns namorando (finchel, Mike e Tina, Klaine), outros perdidos na vida (Brittany deitada em cima do piano fazendo amizade com uma borboleta enquanto Santana olha-a com certa malicia), ou ainda jogando conversa fora (Mercedes, Sam, Artie e Lauren), despreocupados.

"Guys, tenho uma bomba pra vocês!", disse Puck.

"Não sabem da última da treinadora Sue", completou Quinn, "além dela infernizar a gente, ela tomou conta agora do Emmy!".

Todos ficaram perplexos.

"O que?", Rachel pulou da cadeira.

"Vocês ficaram loucos, passaram a tarde se amassando por aí, agora vem com essa desculpinha...", disse Kurt.

Nesse momento foca numa Lauren bufando e em seguida um Puck morrendo de medo.

"Não, n-n-nada disso", Quinn e Puck explicam, "ouvimos a treinadora confirmando que vai apresentar o Emmy Awards desse ano!"

"Não acredito!", a sala toda sai em coro.

"Bem que ela podia levar a gente!", Mercedes lamenta.

"Acorda Mercedes, nem nos maiores delírios dela, espetando a gente com os pauzinhos de comida japonesa ela não leva a gente numa coisa dessas!", afirmou Santana.

"E se a gente pedir, de repente...", ponderou um sonhador Finn.

"Babe, acorda, estamos falando da treinadora Sue!", Rachel abraçou o menino.

"E se a gente usar as armas dela?", indagou Kurt arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Você diz...", Artie completou, "...chantageá-la?"

"Mas com o que? Ultimamente ela está tão quietinha, ...", Tina lembrou.

Todos pensaram por um instante. Nada.

"Puxa, seria tão bom se o Glee Club pudesse se apresentar no palco no Emmy...", Rachel começou a sonhar levando consigo Kurt, ambos imaginando toda aquela maravilha e glamour.

De repente, enquanto todos estavam com suas cabecinhas quase fundidas de tanto pensar, um devaneio chamou a atenção de todos.

"A gente poderia seqüestra-la", Brittany comentou.

"Enlouqueceu de vez?", perguntou Santana.

"Até que não é má idéia...", Rachel começou a pensar fazendo uma carinha diabólica. "Guys, só deixaríamos ela fora de ação por um dia, encontramos outra pessoa pra substituí-la na apresentação, contanto que deixe a gente cantar". Rachel irradiava de felicidade.

"Eu não acho que isso é certo, Rach!", Finn pestanejou.

"Finn, babe, só estamos devolvendo na mesma moeda por todas as maldades que ela nos fez, ou você já esqueceu aquela vez que ela deu nossa lista de músicas que íamos competir pros nossos rivais? Ou quando ela expulsou as meninas das suas líderes de torcida e ainda ameaçou lançar a Brittany de um canhão? Ou aquela vez que ela além de treinar nos concorrentes, fez com que impedissem a gente de cantar as músicas que tínhamos ensaiado durante meses pra competição? a morena disse enquanto seduzia o pobre rapaz.

"Rachel está certa, e além do mais, sei que tem muita gente aí fora que é muito melhor que ela pra ser anfitriã dum evento desses. Devem estar loucos por uma oportunidade assim!", Kurt completou.

"Ei Brittany, da onde você tirou essa?" perguntou Blaine.

"Lord Tubbington, meu gato me disse outro dia enquanto estávamos vendo CSI: Los Angeles. Foi daí que ele aprendeu como seqüestrar meu diário. Não sei como ele conseguiu com aquelas patinhas tão pequenas! Agora tenho certeza que ele lê sim meu diário!".

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com Brittany.

"Ok, vamos nos dividir, uns vão achar reforço pra conseguir capturar a treinadora e um lugar pra escondê-la. Nós vamos achar seu substituto!", Rachel dividiu a turma.

"O que vocês estão aprontando?", perguntou o professor Schuester, entrando na sala do coral com a professora Emma.

"Nada!" eles responderam saindo todos correndo.

Começa a maratona. Divididos em grupos, eles vão aos principais seriados que concorrem ao Emmy pedindo ajuda. Argumentam, imploram, brigam, tentam de tudo... nada! Ninguém quer ajudar, uns não querem se envolver no seqüestro porque já estão com o rabo preso na justiça, ou porque tem medo da Sue Sylvestre. Já para substituí-la, é pior ainda. Além do medo de vingança da treinadora, por ser em cima da hora, ninguém aceita, diz ter outros planos. O pessoal do Glee Club passeia por vários programas, em uns pede autógrafos, em outros azara os atores, se perde, se acham, se envolvem nas gravações, atrapalham, fascinam, encontram conhecidos, convidam para participar do Glee, arrumam brigas. Tem de tudo, é uma verdadeira comédia eles desfilando por aí. Acabam todos se encontrando na frente do prédio onde vai ser feita a premiação. Eles olham lamentando que não conseguiram. Desistem. Nesse momento, corta para a sala da treinadora. Becky, sua fiel escudeira entra correndo na sala.

"Treinadora, os 'losers' do Glee Club estão tramando alguma coisa!"

"Eu sei, estou de olhos neles. Aqueles imprestáveis pensam que nasci ontem? De uma vez por todas vou mandá-los de volta pro buraco da onde eles nunca deviam ter saído! Fique de guarda Becky até eu voltar! Eles e aquele professorzinho deles com seu cabelo ninho de passarinho e queixo de bunda, não perdem por esperar!". Sue sai da sua sala.

Depois dessa introdução, a atriz Jane Lynch que havia saído da sua sala no vídeo passado pra platéia, entra então no palco. Deslumbrante, ela é ovacionada por todos. Emocionada, agradece, faz seu discurso programado e dá início a premiação.

.:

Já quase no final da premiação, o elenco de Glee que até então assistia as apresentações sentados na platéia, levanta-se e somente nos bastidores. Todos da platéia imaginam que de repente eles vão fazer um número. Não, a maioria tem certeza que lá vem 'Don't Stop Believin'. "Se vier essa, pode ter certeza que todo mundo vai cantar, além do que é o hino deles, ora!", alguém comentava.

Luzes apagadas, apenas uma leve iluminação no palco principal. Um piano enche o auditório com sua melodia. Vai começar o número do Glee Club. Apesar de toda aquela magia que estava sendo criada, muitos se pensaram, 'é só mais um número!', mas pra deixar todos com suas respirações presas, começou um dos maiores espetáculos que aquele pessoalzinho tão desprezado já fez.

Primeira música: o famoso dueto FaithFully, com Cory Monteith e Lea Michele, interpretando todo o amor e encanto de finchel, vestidos elegantemente com suas roupas da última apresentação para as nacionais no último episódio da série, cantando ao vivo.

Finn começa a cantar vindo por um dos corredores do meio da platéia em direção ao palco. Apenas um foco de luz nele e o toque do piano. Mais acústico impossível. Ele termina seu verso e para olhando na direção de Rachel. Ela vem por outro corredor, na mesma direção dele, cantando. Ambos param por um momento, um frente ao outro, divididos por várias fileiras do auditório lotado, mas juntos num mesmo olhar compartilhado. Pra quem não sabia o que seria a tal 'química' dos atores, pode aprender. Ou eles eram realmente muito bons atores ou ali tinha algo mais, ou os dois. Eles continuaram a música indo em direção do palco. Subiram e terminaram a primeira parte, um nos braços do outro, olhos fechados, rostos colados. Como diz a música: fielmente! Quem nunca sentiu o que era amor na vida, pode sentir o gostinho nessa hora. Eles dois se separaram e continuaram a música, agora com todas suas entoações finais. Pra delírio do público, as luzes se ascenderam e iluminaram os corredores lotados por todos os outros membros do Glee Club vestidos igualmente como Rachel e Finn, inclusive os Warblers só que estes com sua típica roupa. Coreografados, todos os membros subiram no palco acompanhando a música como um verdadeiro coral. Eles se cruzavam na frente de finchel que continuava dando seu show, finalizando a música. Acaba com todos posicionados atrás do casal para a próxima apresentação, com exceção dos Warblers. A última nota da música, Finn e Rachel cantam Faithfully juntos, dividindo além da mesma palavra, também o mesmo olhar, com Finn segurando a mão de Rachel. Termina a música, ela dá uma piscada pra Cory que sorri e os dois correm pras suas novas posições. Inicia-se a próxima: Loser Like Me.

A apresentação transcorre com sua coreografia habitual. Porém, antes do último refrão, uma mixagem com as líderes de torcida cantando uma típica animação das Cheerios de Sue Sylvester entra em cena e envolve todos os componentes do Glee Club, fazendo-os desaparecer entre elas, como que os trazendo para a realidade daquele sonho que era se apresentar no Emmy. Depois de uma pequena e singela apresentação, elas fazem um túnel da onde os 'losers' saem correndo. Como num passe de mágica, eles aparecem com suas roupas usuais do seriado, não mais aquelas pomposas que se apresentam nas competições e que até então estavam vestidos. Fica enfatizado dessa forma que, assim como diz a música, eles estavam até então sonhando, que um dia eles vão deixar de ser perdedores mas por enquanto eles são só o Glee Club. Finalizam a canção, como costumeiramente, cada um pega um copo e joga o famoso 'slushie' de purpurina na platéia. Uma nuvem de brilho toma conta do ambiente.

Em meio a toda aquela festa, um grito ecoa.

"Quem teve a audácia de deixar vocês entrarem aqui?", Jane agora vestida de Sue entra no palco, dando de dedo na cara de cada um deles, causando seu típico terror. A platéia volta a sentar-se, pois estavam todos eufóricos com a apresentação. "Foi você? Ou foi você?" ela começou a apontar pras personalidades sentadas assistindo.

"Fui eu!", aparece o professor Will pra salvar seus garotos, recebendo todo o carinho do público.

"Só podia ser você mesmo, senti o cheiro dos biscoitos no forno dos elfos que vivem nesse seu cabelo!", ela caçoou do professor. "É bom que você veio. Junte-se então aos seus talentosíssimos garotos pra receber os aplausos do público!".

O professor Schuester assim o fez. E, todos de mãos dadas, curvaram-se agradecendo a platéia. Nesse instante, Becky entra em cena e entrega a Sue um aparelho. Ela dá sua risada maquiavélica, apertando um botão. De repente, vários baldes com tinta são virados em cima dos membros do Glee Club inclusive do professor Schue. Eles ficam ensopados de tinta vermelha.

"Vocês nunca vão deixar de ser perdedores!", ela exclama se vangloriando.

A platéia vai ao delírio, em pé todos aplaudem extasiados com a apresentação. O elenco agradece. O trabalho dos atores está finalizado. Pelo menos o que eles ensaiaram. Mas nesse instante, Matthew olha para Cory, Lea, Mark e os outros. Eles riem entre si. Todos correm em direção de Jane e Lauren Potter, a Becky, e abraçam elas, lambuzando as duas, já que eles estavam todos sujos. Termina o cerimonial com uma verdadeira festa em cima do palco, mostrando a todos que o mais importante prêmio eles já tem, o amor e a união de todo o elenco.

_**Fim.**_


End file.
